Fearless
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song Fearless. Takes place at the graduation party in Eclipse. Bella sings a song for Edward describing their love. One-Shot EXB Fluff Cute R&R some B/Jas sibling love added in too!


**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight or the song.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I was walking through the Cullen household munching on an energy bar. Edward was out with Alice and Emmett hunting. Carlisle was at work, Esme was working in the garden, Jasper was upstairs, and Rosalie in the garage working on my truck.

I heard a distant country tune playing and went to investigate. It came from Alice's and Jasper's room, so I crept quietly towards the noise. I looked around the corner and found Jasper playing an old guitar. His voice singing every word perfectly, an advantage to being a vampire.

He stopped when I accidentally hit the edge of the wall with my foot, making a noise. I silently cursed myself when he looked up. I stared at him, a blush overtaking my face.

"Sorry, I was just going…." I trailed off, completely embarrassed.

He laughed a musical laugh.

"It's okay, Bella. I don't mind if you stay and listen," he said in his southern tone.

I turned and gave him a warm smile.

"You sound really good. How long have you been playing?" I asked as I crept in the room slowly so I wouldn't overwhelm him with my scent.

"Since I was human. This is the only thing I have from my human life," he said, stroking the guitar's neck.

I smiled.

"You mind?" I asked, reaching out for the guitar.

He smiled and handed over the guitar.

I was careful with it, not wanting to break it with my clumsiness. I may have not been good at the piano lessons Renee tried to get me to take when I was five, but guitar was something I actually stuck with.

I calmly stroke the notes, sending out a tune that sounded decent enough, considering it was coming from me. Jasper's eyes widened.

"You play?" he asked.

I smiled timidly, a blush coming over me again.

"Yeah, I took a few lessons as a kid. It was the only thing I liked. I use to have one, but I left it with Renee," I explained.

He smiled, before getting up and heading to his and Alice's closet. He was gone for a second before he was next to me, another guitar in his hands.

"It doesn't hurt to have two," he smirked at my confused expression.

We laughed then sobered up slowly.

"Want to play with me?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Sure."

We played quietly, both of our notes blending beautifully. Of course, Jasper was a thousand times better than me considering he's had almost 200 years of practice over me. It was nice bonding with him, considering I didn't get to do it a lot since my blood bothered him too much sometimes. He would stop and give me little tips to help improve my playing and it seemed to help. He was a lot better than a music teacher.

When we took a small break, I got an idea that I hoped he would agree with.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" I asked, afraid he might say no.

"Sure," he said, a curious look on his face.

"I have an idea, and I was wondering if you could help me with it," I started explaining.

"I would love to help," he said.

I smiled and begin to explain out my idea. He listened and smiled an encouraging smile the whole time. When I finished, he was quiet. Then he smiled.

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea. Of course, I'll help you, Bella," he said.

I smiled hugely at him.

"Great. Thanks, Jasper."

*Graduation Party*

I watched as Edward walked up the stairs with Esme, Carlisle, and Alice. I wish he wouldn't be so tense. It was making me tense, and I was already tense enough. I had Victoria breathing down my neck, and Jacob was getting on my last nerve. I hoped my surprise would help him lighten up.

I looked for Jasper in the crowd of people that were overcrowding the Cullen household. I never thought their house could feel crowded, but with almost all the graduating class here, it made me feel a little claustrophobic. And nervous with what I was about to do.

I found Jasper and met his eyes from across the room. I looked towards the stage that was set up, back to him, and nodded. He nodded, and we both headed to the stage. No one noticed us as we got onstage, Jasper on his guitar from his human life, me on his most recent one. We got Emmett in on our plan, so he could play the drums. Rosalie turned down the blaring music like we asked her to do, and the crowd got quiet.

Jasper stood at the mic and started speaking to the crowd.

"I hope everyone is having a good time tonight. We're going to take a small break from dancing, and Bella is going to sing us a song," he said turning around to look at me.

Everyone cheered and clapped as I stood in front of the mic and Jasper stood next to me. We counted off, and began playing.

EPOV

"How much have you seen, Alice?" Carlisle asked her.

Esme was standing next to him with a worried look on her face. Alice closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. I tuned into her thoughts and saw someone I recognized.

_Do you know anything on him?_ Alice thought towards me.

"I've seen his face. Riley Biers. He's been missing for over a year," I answered her.

"Do you think Victoria changed him? I mean, he could have been the one that came into Bella's room," Esme offered.

"There's got to be more to it," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. What was I missing?

Before I could continue my thoughts, all our attentions snapped to the door that led downstairs where the party was going on.

The music had stopped and someone was distinctively playing a guitar. No, there was two guitars, and a drum. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I didn't know anyone was playing live tonight.

Alice squealed next to me, dancing towards the stairs. I tried tuning in on her thoughts, but she blocked me. I followed her, Esme and Carlisle following me, and headed to the top of the stairs. When I came to the first step, an angel's voice swept over my ears, filling me with a tingling feeling inside I never thought I'd ever experience again.

My mouth hung open in shock as I watched the reason for my existence smile at me from the stage. Bella could sing? And play guitar?

Carlisle and Esme smiled behind me and each thinking towards me I was lucky to have Bella. I smiled in agreement as my Bella sang and danced around.

I had never seen her so out of character. She was a whole other person when she was performing. Jasper was probably helping considering he was up on stage with her and Emmett looked like he was having the time of his life.

I stayed in my spot and watched Bella closely, our eyes staying connected.

_There's something 'bout the way __the street looks when it's just rained  
><em>_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
><em>_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
><em>_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're driving down the road  
><em>_I wonder if you know  
><em>_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now  
><em>_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
><em>_Absent-mindedly making me want you_

She started dancing around, swinging her hair everywhere and jumping up and down slightly. She would take her hands off the guitar at certain parts and wave them around. She looked beautiful.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
><em>_You take my hand and drag me headfirst  
><em>_Fearless  
><em>_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
><em>_In a storm in my best dress  
><em>_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
><em>_In this one horse town  
><em>_I wanna stay right here  
><em>_In this passenger seat  
><em>_You put your eyes on me  
><em>_In this moment now  
><em>_Capture it  
><em>_Remember it_

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
><em>_You take my hand and drag me headfirst  
><em>_Fearless  
><em>_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
><em>_In a storm in my best dress  
><em>_Fearless_

She and Jasper smiled at each other and started dancing around. I grew a little nervous when they got back to back playing the guitar. But I relaxed when I saw a smile on both their faces and knew he was fine with her scent. Bella danced her way back over to the mic and started singing with a little more passion.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
><em>_My hands shake  
><em>_I'm not usually this way but  
><em>_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
><em>

_It's a first kiss  
><em>_It's flawless  
><em>_Really something  
><em>_It's fearless_

_Oh yeah_

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
><em>_You take my hand and drag me headfirst  
><em>_Fearless  
><em>_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
><em>_In a storm in my best dress  
><em>_Fearless_

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
><em>_You take my hand and drag me headfirst  
><em>_Fearless  
><em>_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
><em>_In a storm in my best dress  
><em>_Fearless_

_Oh oh_

_Oh Yeah_

I smiled and clapped as she, Jasper, and Emmett took a bow. When they set the guitar down, I walked down the stairs, heading straight for her. It was tough to not use all my strength to get to her faster through the crowd, but I controlled myself.

When I finally reached her, Newton was talking to her. He was telling her she did amazing and basically hitting on her. I growled mentally. She thanked him, but looked like she was looking for someone. Looking for me. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I surprised her and wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning down and planting a kiss on her bare shoulder. Alice had forced her into a strapless dress, not that I minded. She jumped a little, but smile and turned around when she felt my cold lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck completely ignoring the daggers Newton was throwing me. _Mine,_ I thought as I looked down at Bella.

Newton huffed and walked off, finally leaving us alone.

"Who knew my singer could sing," I whispered in her ear.

She shivered and I knew it wasn't from the cold radiating off my body.

"Did you like it?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

I smile and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I loved it," I said against them. I felt her smile against my own and kissed her deeply.

Trying not to attract a crowd from our little love fest, I spun us through the crowd until we were outside on the balcony. I closed the doors behind me, muting the loud music as much as I could.

Bella walked over the railing and hopped up onto it, letting her feet dangle off. I went and stood in front of her, slowing parting her legs a little to stand between them without completely exposing her undergarments. Luckily, Alice had chosen Bella flowing dress so it could still hide what she didn't want others to see.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her forehead against mine, making her a little more taller than me. We just sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Any news on Victoria?" she asked eventually.

I sighed. No more lying to her.

"We think Riley Biers, the guy that's been missing, is involved with Victoria. We don't know how though," I said honestly.

She nodded, processing this new information.

I watched her and thought to myself, _Why does she continuously stay with me if I cause her nothing but danger and trouble? How has my world not scared her off yet?_

I couldn't help myself. I had to ask.

"Bella?" I started off slowly.

Her brown orbs snapped to mine, giving me her full attention.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you still with me?" her eyes widened at question and her heart sped up. I went back over my question and heard what she took the wrong way.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, after all this danger and pain and trouble and everything else that I've put you through, why have you not run off yet?"

I waited for her response. Her heart calmed a little and her face went into what I called her 'thinking really hard' face. I always knew that look when she was deep in thought. I wish I could read her mind. I could tell she was trying to word her answer right.

"You want my honest answer?" she asked finally.

I nodded, nervous for the first time on what she was going to say.

"That song I just sang is a good example of our love. It's what inspired me to write it. Our love is fearless. I'm not saying our relationship has no fear, because trust me, it does. It's like when you're standing on a bridge getting ready to jump. You're scared to do it, but you do it anyways. Being fearless isn't being one hundred percent not fearful. It's being terrified but you jump anyway. To me, fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death. It's getting back up and fighting for what you want over and over again, even though every time you've tried before you've lost. It's fearless to have faith that someday things will change. Loving someone despite what people think is fearless. Letting go is fearless. Allowing yourself to cry on the bathroom floor is fearless. But no matter what love throws at you, you have to believe in it. You have to believe in love stories and Prince Charmings and happily ever after. Love is fearless. I'm always scared something will eventually tear us apart, but I refuse to run off even if we don't have a lot of time together. I'm terrified of the things in your world, more than I have let on, but I'm not going to let that get in the way of loving you. I'm scared that one day you'll accidentally hurt me, but I'll take that risk because I love your heart more than anything else. Your heart is what keeps me whole, so I'll ignore the threat of the vampire side of you and enjoy the man side of you. But I love every part of you, vampire and all. You're too important to me to let anything scare me off. No matter what comes our way, I'll fight it because it means I'll get to keep you forever."

When she was finished, I was completely speechless. Once again, Bella Swan had blown my mind away and completely shocked me. I don't know how she does it, but I really like the surprises of her mind, and I don't want her to stop.

We just stared at each for a minute, her letting it sink in on what she said, me absorbing every word that just came out of her mouth. I didn't think it was possible, but I just fell even more in love with this girl. I could finally see how much she truly loves me.

Before she could blink, I pulled her into my arms tightly, without hurting her, and kissed her with as much passion as I ever had. She gasped at the sudden movement, but kissed me back regardless. I pulled away after a minute to let her breath, but kept my lips pressed lightly on hers.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. My love for you is fearless," I whispered against her soft lips. She giggled quietly, trying not to disturb the peaceful moment.

"I love you, too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. My love for you will always be fearless," she whispered back.

I smiled and once captured her lips again.

**The End**

**I used some of Taylor's Swift's quotes in Bella's little speech, so I'm just disclaiming that now. If you some of you have found the Comic Con clip on the HONEYMOON, not the scene with Jacob (I've seen it a million times), and it's the actual film, not just the audio...do you mind PMing the link to me? I would enjoy it so much! And anyone who wants it if I find a copy, just PM and I'll give you the link if I find it. Hope you enjoyed this one shot! Review please!**


End file.
